


With Teeth

by IllBeRightBack



Series: With_Teeth [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Jeordie and Trent are just friends... Aren't they?Jeordie wants to forget Manson, Trent wants to remember how it used to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM DRUNK HI  
> sorry lmao Jeordie is my schizophrenic SI dont hate on me

“Jeordie,” Trent breathed against Jeordie’s lips.

Jeordie was more than a little drunk right now, holding close to Trent on the couch.

“I want you” Trent said.

“Then take me, dumb ass”

“You’ve been drinking”

“Yeah, no shit” Jeordie laughed a little.

“It’s not fair… to you”

“I think I can take care of myself”

“Jeordie it’-”

“Shut up and take me”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeordie woke up and felt Trent under the sheets with him, holding onto him from behind. He didn’t regret what had happened last night, like Trent thought he would. He felt more at peace than before. He needed someone.

He felt Trent begin to wake behind him. He turned to face him now in his arms, Trent’s eyes heavily lidded. He looked like he was only about half awake. He pulled Jeordie closer into his chest and exhaled.

“You’re still here” Trent commented.

“Was I supposed to leave?”

“No... “

“Then why are you surprised?”

“You were pretty wasted last night... Thought it might have been a moment of weakness”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t “ Jeordie said defensively.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean it like that,” Trent said, stroking his back lightly.

“Sorry… I’m just… Fuck, I don’t even know”

“It’s OK… I know it’s a little strange”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve known you for so long… But not like this… It’s just new to me”

“Why did you want me?” 

“... I care about you, Jeordie. I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“...What do I even do now?” Jeordie breathed stressfully.

“That’s up to you”

“Yeah, well I don’t fucking know”

“Ok, well you really have 2 things you could do… You could stay here with me, or you could leave… Pretend this never happened, and I wouldn’t stop you. Chalk this up to an accident, no hard feelings. Just go back to the way things were.”

“I don’t know… I don’t know”

“If you need to think about it, take some time… I do care for you though…. Just know that, OK?”

“...OK” Jeordie said, still seemingly distressed, “I… I just need to get air…. And think”

“That’s fine”

Jeordie laid still for a few moments before he moved in for a kiss and got out of the bed. He put his clothes back on, picking them up off the floor. He left Trent in the bed to return to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeordie had sat in his room for nearly 2 hours thinking about what to do. Jeordie had made his decision. He dialed Trent’s number.

“Hello?” Trent answered.

“Hey… it’s me”

“What’s going on?”

“...Can we talk… I had time to think”

“Mhmm, come over”

Soon, Jeordie was knocking on Trent’s hotel room door. He opened it and welcomed Jeordie inside. They sat on the couch next to one another.

“Soooo, you were thinking?” Trent said after Jeordie had been silent for a few moments. He had almost forgotten to speak.

“Huh? Oh… yeah”

“....And?” Trent laughed a little.

“I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen”

“I was hoping that’s what you’d choose”

“Why?”

“... I care about you Jeordie… I like being with you. You’re smart, you’re funny. I just like you”

Trent moved closer to him, placing a hand on his leg and giving him a gentle kiss. Jeordie rested his head on his shoulder.

“Stay with me?”

Jeordie nodded, still holding close. Trent stroked Jeordie’s side absent mindedly.

“Tired?” Trent asked.

“Mhmm, I’m falling asleep on you”

“Get in bed then… My shoulder can’t be that comfortable,” Trent laughed a little.

“It is…”

“Seriously… Get in my bed, you’re hungover as hell,”

“Ughhhh”

“C’mon” Trent said, pulling on him lightly.

Jeordie complied


End file.
